Agent Green
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Besides, he decided, with a woman that great he was positive he wouldn't be the only one to fall in love with her. All that really mattered was who she fell in love with in return.


Hey people! Well this is a Clint/Natasha fic just told from a different perspective. I'm trying to be more flexible with my writing. Truth be told I am so much in love with this fic, I was afraid to send it out, so please be nice to my baby. Shout out to shadowsontherun who told me to.

I figured I'd post this first in my onslaught of one shots because Agent Green is a pop up annoyance. If you read "Worrying" you'll understand. I'll have a list of the fics he is in on my profile later on today or tomorrow.

Please read and review, and be kind to my baby. :')

* * *

Agent Green had been a pilot for SHIELD for ten years now, entering right after high school. For the last six months he had been assigned to fly Agents Romanoff and Barton to and from their missions.

He remembers the first flight like it was yesterday. He had been sitting in the cock pit waiting for the arrival of his new passengers, when two voices carried through the plane. Turning around he caught a glimpse of the beauty that was Natasha Romanoff.

"What happened to Agent Fon?" Are the first words he hears her say.

"You probably scarred her off when you started ranting about decapitating that guy!" Agent Barton had laughed

"I was shocked; I had never had someone's head roll off like that, had you? It was intriguing." She explains, "Who are you?"

"Agent Green." He had answered starring at her awestruck

He had watched as Clint and Natasha shared a quick amused glance before she had ordered him to fly the plane or they'd be late.

Doing as told he had had the most distracted flight of his life, almost getting them off track when he heard her laugh.

It was a beautiful laugh that haunted him for the next few months. Sitting at the bar where most of the SHIELD pilots were regulars when grounded, he couldn't help but drown his crush in the drinks.

"What's wrong over here?" His friend, Agent Walters, questioned taking a seat beside him

"I've decided I am in love with Agent Romanoff." He stated calmly

"Are you now? Well you better start calling her by her first name then." Walters replied in humor

"And don't forget to flirt with her!" A passerby added

Natasha. He tested the name out on his tongue later liking the way it felt.

Days later when he was stationed to pick up the duo he was sure to call her by her first name. "Good evening, Natasha, Agent Barton." He says with a smile

Agent Green watched as the assassins shared a glance before Natasha spoke up from her seat beside Agent Barton. "Agent Green, what is your first name?" She requests

"George." He replies hopefully

"Well, Agent Green, notice how I do not use your first name? It's on purpose." She says tiredly leaning her head back

Agent Green can't help but laugh at her sense of humor, yet can't help the confusion when he hears Agent Barton refer to her as Nat and her refer to him as Clint.

Shaking it off he continues. Each Friday night the boys at the bar give him more and more idea to get woe the Black Widow. Though strangely enough the usually kinder of them tell him to find someone else, because the Black Widow was already taken by her partner.

He doesn't let their words deteriorate his hope and instead uses the negative response as fuel.

And then it happens.

He is sent on an emergency pick up for the duo in a city just south of Budapest. Complete with a medic and gurney, he makes the fast flight to her and her partner. The whole while worrying for her safety.

By the time the plane is landed and gurney is rolled in he is relieved that Natasha is not the one injured.

Letting the doctor work for a few minutes until he claimed Clint was stable enough to make it back to HQ and after he explained to Natasha numerous times that the injuries were not life threatening, Agent Green began take off.

Throughout the flight, Agent Green continuously watched Natasha for any signs of distress, while the medic checked on his other patients with the radio in the cock pit.

During one of his checkups on her, he couldn't help but stare in shock as she went from whispering softly to the man in pain smiling up at her, to kissing him in a sweet and soothing way.

Agent Green made the flight to HQ and retreated back to the same bar. Taking a sip of his drink he decides he won't give up. She could always come around and who would give up that easily on a woman like Natasha Romanoff? Granted the decision was made by the aide of three vodka shots and five sympathetic men.

Besides, he decided, with a woman that great he was positive he wouldn't be the only one to fall in love with her. All that really mattered was who she fell in love with in return.


End file.
